The Goodbye Letters
by mary quiet contrary
Summary: After fourth year when his uncle locks him in the basement Harry knows his time is running out and in a last effort to be understood by the people in his life he begins his goodbye letters. Warnings abuse ,cussing, character death, ect.
1. Hermione

__

Dear, Hermione,

I just thought I should write this since I want to explain some things. I hope you can understand what I mean I'm not usually so open about myself. You've always been intelligent but you don't need me to say it. I remember when we met on the train how you were so exited to go to Hogwarts and you'd already read the course books and practiced spells. I didn't think you were a know it all, I never told anyone this ,but I've always been a closet bookworm. I bet your rolling your eyes and remembering how you nag at us to do our homework and study.

When I was little I couldn't have friends and I needed a place to hide from my cousin and his friends so I'd go to the library and read until they kicked me out. I had a hidden library card and everything, though I couldn't take books out cause I couldn't hide them. I know I could've done better in school and studied but since I was little my aunt and uncle would be furious if I got better grades than Dudley and I'd be punished for it. You know I've always been grateful for our friendship and I know I don't always be the friend I should be. I'm sorry about our fight over the Firebolt I knew you were only trying to protect me ,but I took Ron's side and I regret hurting you. Your probably wondering why I'm bringing this up so long after the fact and even though we've made up I always felt I should explain things.

This next parts going to seem contradictory to my last apology but I don't mean it to hurt you but to help you. I know I'm not perfect and have plenty of bad habits like stumbling into dangerous situations and losing my temper, but I thought you should know about some of yours. You are as I said brilliant but sometimes you can be bossy, I know you mean to be helpful but sometimes you just take over and no one else can get a word in edgewise. When were in class you have a habit of always answering the questions like it came straight out of the book and I'm glad you understand it that well but I wish you could put it into your own words. Sometimes you need to let someone else answer and let them figure out the problem so they can learn to understand it.

Now I'm going into deep waters so please bear with me and if I'm misunderstanding the situation feel free to yell at me later ok? I really think its time you and Ron sat down and talked to each other about your feelings. God I know that sounds really hypocritical of me ,but you two are so obvious. There's a running betting pool on when you two will finally get together. Don't worry Ron will mature as he gets older. I know this is probably not the best time to bring it up with Voldemort (it's just a name) back after the tournament last year ,but I don't think you should have to stop living just because he's out there. You have to go on and make good memories to counteract those bad times and make the most of the lives you have. I want you to know I already have a will at Gringotts which I update during school and before I leave for the summer. I know this sounds morbid ,but I've had it since first year. I knew I'd be in danger after the philosophers stone, so I made sure to take care of my assets. I was really surprised by what I had though I can't access anything other than my trust fund until I'm seventeen.

When its over I'll be with my parents. I'm sure Dumbledore can handle Voldemort. I hope you don't mind my rambling I've had a lot of time to think about things. I want you to know I think of you as family, kind of like an older sister. I wanted you to know I love you ( in a brotherly way).This is to be my goodbye letter, I don't think I'm going to get to tell you in person.

Love Harry James Potter


	2. Ron

_Dear Ron_

_Hey mate I know you haven't heard from me since summer started but honestly I would have if I could. This is a serious letter and I know I'm not exactly great at expressing my thoughts and feelings and you may not want to know them, but keep reading anyway. I'm going to take a trip down memory lane hope you don't mind reminiscing on days gone by. The first day we met was on the Hogwarts express in an empty compartment. I was excited to meet someone my own age from a wizarding family. _

_I wasn't allowed to play with or talk to kids my own age in the muggle world so I never had any friends. I remember eating all that candy and do you remember when Hermione told you about the dirt on your nose and the Dumbledore card. The answer to the stone was under our noses the entire time ,but then so was Pettigrew and we were innocent kids then meeting for the first time. _

_Going forward a bit I wanted to tell you you're a true Gryffindor Ron. I bet you've turned red ( I love how the your family does that, my uncle can turn purple)__When you played that chess game and sacrificed yourself so we could go ahead, you hate spiders but came into face Aragog and his nest with me, You came with me into the chamber of secrets (knowing there was a Basilisk, but doing your duty as an older brother to protect Ginny), when you faced Sirius in the Shrieking shack (even though he was innocent). _

_You've always made me laugh and know how to remind me to keep going even when things get tough. We'd sit by the fire talking about the Cannons over a game of chess while Hermione did her homework and reminded us to do ours, at the world cup we made fools of ourselves in the stands over those veelas ,but most of the other blokes did to. You invited me into your home for the summers and rescued me in the flying car. I think the womping willow holds a grudge on that one. _

_Ok I'm just going to tell you there's a betting pool at Hogwarts about how long it takes you and Hermione to admit you like each other( its obvious). Please remember what happened when you waited last time, she's special mate and if you don't go for it someone else will( I think of her as a sister). We've had a lot of good times and I cherish them deeply, but now we get down to the more bitter and darker facts. _

_Ron you are my best mate, but you have to admit we have our problems and our differences. Even when we first met you were sensitive about money. I would give every bit of it away if I could have one day as a normal kid with parents like you. In a way we've always been jealous of each other and it showed last year during the tournament. You have such a beautiful family Ron and sometimes I admit I get annoyed with you when you seem to take them for granted. _

_Your mothers hugs and affections are priceless. Your brothers and sister will be there for you in the end even if you may fight sometimes. Your dad may not be some ministry big shot ,but he always has time for all of you. In this way your richer that me or Malfoy will ever be. My relatives have never been maternal or caring quiet the opposite in fact. Think about Malfoys family, Mr. Malfoy is always slithering around the ministry and from what I saw at the World cup Mrs. Malfoy isn't very maternal either. There a cold calculating bunch even with each other ( I saw Lucius and Draco in Borgins and Burkes second year). _

_During the tournament we weren't speaking and even though alls been forgiven I can't forget it. I know you've always been jealous of the fame Ron ,but honestly with all the articles you saw and how easily it can turn against you I've never enjoyed it. I didn't know about any of it until Hagrid told me. It hurt because I think of you as a brother, I feel closer to you than I ever did to Dudley. I'm going to have to wrap this up since I have so little time and lots of letters to write. _

_I've had a Will since after first year and your one of the first ones in it. Please accept it mate. Be safe and I'm sorry I wont be there for you. I know this sounds morbid but that's because I'm writing this as a goodbye letter and I wanted you to know I love you (in a platonic brotherly way.)_

_Love Harry James Potter_


	3. Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Hey sorry I haven't been in touch, there's been some interference on that. This is a Sirius letter (that joke is so old Padfoot ,but its classic). Honestly this is really important but please read all of it even though some is harsh. It's always possible to learn about what's ahead by looking at what happened in the past. You, my dear godfather, tend to look

back more than you look forward. I know you don't like talking about it or anything, but we have to go back to the betrayal and your time in Azkaban. I'm sure you do this by yourself, and in a way I think you've escaped the physical prison but not the mental one. The dementors don't need to be around to make you suffer because you've trapped yourself in my parents death and Wormtails betrayal. I need to explain how this effects everything.

When they died you were understandably angry and hurt, but you were trained to deal with situations like that in Auror training and I have to admit I was upset when I learned you had a chance to save me from this hell I'm in now. Hagrid borrowed your flying motorcycle to take me away and I wonder did you think of what was going to happen to me? Did you consider your promise to my parents to love and protect me.

I suppose this is a cruel letter and you were only twenty two and had just lost the people you love most ,but I can't stop wondering why was I cast aside when you could have gone and told the truth and had help catching Pettigrew. When they took you away why did you ever ask about me or were you even then stuck on the guilt and grief. I know you've suffered in Azkaban and I know you were brave when you escaped ,but you didn't come to Hogwarts for me you came for Pettigrew.

Do you remember when I attacked you in the shrieking shack? I was so furious because I finally knew why I had alone and hurt for so long and I wanted so much to make you pay. I think if I'd known the killing curse I would have used it consequences be damned because for all of my life I grew up in this hell hole and I was trapped in my own prison with my own dementors with no fond memories to rely on.

Sometimes I wondered what I had done to deserve it and sometimes I believed them when they said I was a worthless freak and I thought I deserved what they did to me. When I was little they told me my mum and dad were worthless drunks who stained the world. I didn't even know their names Padfoot until Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard which I also didn't know. When I learned you were innocent and were willing to take me away I thought things would turn around and be Ok.

You've punished yourself long enough please move on and know that I forgive you everything. I want you to know I love you. I don't mean just because you were my parents friend and my godfather ,but because of who you are as a person. You are very optimistic considering your life, your funny, smart, loyal, caring, and you're the only adult in my life I've ever loved so much.

Please don't break when I'm gone I'll be with my family Sirius and I wont hurt anymore. Keep living and fighting. Please see a mind healer, you get confused sometimes and call me James. I know you don't mean to but you can't keep living in the past or your going to miss the present and future. Someday you'll be free and I want you to be able to enjoy that freedom, morn me, but remember to move on and go forward. I love you Sirius, I love you snuffles, I love you Padfoot.

Love your Godson Harry James Potter


	4. Draco

Draco Malfoy

Your probably wondering what scar head is writing to you about so I don't think you destroyed the letter yet. If you do that's ok I just had to say goodbye. God that sounds weird but I won't be around anymore and I wanted you to know. I remember when we met in Diagon Alley and were getting fitted with our robes.

You reminded me of my cousin and we don't get along so when I met you later on the train I chose Ron because you were so obviously after the power and fame of the boy-who-lived instead of me as a person. God I hate that people can't see me as a person. I refused your hand of friendship and sometimes I wonder if things could have been different if I'd said yes or if I'd let the sorting hat put me in slytherin like it wanted to. With Voldemort (man up its just a name) back and your father at his beck and call we'll never know.

I also wanted you to know that even though my death will be at the hands of muggles( yes you read that right) I still believe there's good in muggles and muggleborns in general. There have always been questions I've wanted to ask about the wizarding world that I just couldn't bring up with the Weasleys ,like wizarding religion, politics, laws, holidays, family traditions and yes I'll say it folk lore. I want to understand the pureblood half of the wizarding world, but for all the wonders of being the boy who lived I don't really fit in. I tried to do research in the library ,but got so lost and confused I ended up going around in circles and I couldn't go to Hermione because god knows what would have become of that expedition. We grew up so differently and I wonder what it would be like to understand what's going on around me.

You won't have much competition in the sky I'm afraid, I admit you've always been a good flyer even if you got on the team because your father was tired of hearing you complain about me. Yes I know you did that for example you went into Borgans & Burkes with your father to sell some things you didn't want to get caught with during one of the raids. You were looking at the hand of glory and your father told Borgan he hoped you'd be better than some common thief, though not if your grades didn't improve. Ha I just imagined your face and I bet your wondering how I know. that's a secret I'll be taking with me to the grave soon. I have to stop writing now I think I'm going to pass out so goodbye Draco I wish things could have been different between us.

Harry James Potter


	5. Peter Pettigrew

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Are you surprised to get this letter? Why would Harry Potter be sending me mail? Well I'm writing this because soon I will be joining my parents. Yes I'll be with them in the afterlife and when you die you will get what's coming to you. Death is inevitable everyone dies sooner or later it's the cycle and no matter how much you run it will happen. _

_Voldemort isn't very nice to you is he? No your treated like the rat you are. Your crucio'd and belittled. Mocked and scorned. Even If he wins your never going to be any more than a pathetic slave to him. There wont be any glory and honor for you ,no that's reserved for the important death eaters like Malfoy, Lestrange, and Macnair. _

_The Marauders took you in and cared about you. You ran with them on the full moon, and learned to be Animagus together. You grew up together and learned magic and even attended my parents wedding as one of their closest friends. Was it worth it? Betraying them, going back to him, making Sirius suffer in Azkaban while you hid as a rat. What kind of life is that where the best you can say about yourself is you were a good pet? _

_Your existence is pathetic ,but your still breathing for whatever that's worth to the world. I'm going to call on the life debt. You owe me Peter and for once your going to do something good whether you like it or not. I want you to get as many Death Eater names as you can and write them down with the details of what they did and who was truly loyal and who was forced. I want a list of all the allies he has and again who is loyal and who's not. _

_Basically I want you to get as much information as you can and get it to Dumbledore. He'll be getting a letter to so he'll know what to do. You condemned your self by giving away secrets once now I want you to do it again to atone for it. For once in your life I want you to do what is right. You were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. Goodbye Peter Pettigrew._

_Son of Lily and James Potter, Godson of Sirius Black, Heir of the Marauders, Boy-Who-Lived_

_Harry James Potter_


	6. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Albus Dumbledore

First of all I'd like to say goodbye. I always wanted to have the chance to go to my parents graves so I could say it to them. I will say be saying hello to them soon ,so I'll say goodbye to you instead. There is so much I love about magic and the world even with the tragedies within. When I came to you at Hogwarts I fell in love with the school and magic. The corridors, portraits, ghosts, and secret passages. I loved the life and little surprises in every day. I was charmed by professor Flitwicks "swish and flick!" I was awed by Professor McGonagall's strict manners, transfigurations, and brave heart. Sweet professor Sprout made no lesson dull and always made time for explanations. I was challenged by professor Snapes to do more and become more just to prove him wrong.

I came to Hogwarts and I felt safe, sure that you wouldn't let any bad things happen to your students, that we were you greatest responsibility. I'm know now that I expected to much from you. Year after year I was in danger and year after I had to save myself and others. I tried to warn professor McGonagall about the stone to discover she didn't believe me and you were off at the ministry when you knew someone was trying to get the stone.

Why didn't you tell them about Tom professor, there must have been proof that he was the heir ,poor Hagrid should never have been sent away to Azkaban, who the hell could believe he was heir, Voldemort was the only known parslemouth and I'm sure he didn't keep his grand pureblood lineage quiet. He'd definitely want bragging rights.

I know the school governors were threatened to make you leave, but honestly you're the frikin head of the Wizingdom and Albus Dumbledore to boot. Did you know we would go into the forbidden forest to face a nest of giant and hungry acromantulas. Shouldn't something be done about them. Sooner or later there going to realize there's a school full of tasty children and no friendship with Hagrid is going to stop them from chowing down.

What about any wandering students? What the hell are you going to tell their parents? " yes well it seems little Suzie wandered into the forbidden forest and was eaten by a giant nest of acromantulas, no we knew they were their, no why would we have wards to keep students out of the forest, we tell them every year its forbidden and surely students always listen to adults."

I went to Lockhart after the chamber was open, no need to tell me how foolish I was then! In third year Sirius escaped and was believed to be out to kill me ,yet in the end I had to help him escape. Again I might mention you're the head of the frikin Wizingdom and why in the seven levels of hell didn't he get a trial? Hagrid borrowed his motorcycle to get me to the Dursleys didn't he and if he'd been a real death eater he'd have just AK'd us then. You knew how close he was to my father in school you watched them grow up together.

Last year was by far the worst ever. I wasn't old enough to be in that stupid tournament in the first place! The signs were there, the Dark mark at the world cup, the missing Bertha Jorkins, my scar hurting, the dark mark becoming clearer, you've known Mad Eye Moody for years and shouldn't there be wards or spells to know if someone comes to the school with intentions of hurting one of the students. The lesson on the unforgivable was informative ,but risky and poor Neville was definitely upset after the Crutiatus curse. Why did it all have to be this way? Why didn't anyone say "hey this is odd, lets figure it out and protect the students."

You are considered a brilliant man and the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, yet you are still only a man. You have made mistakes and overlooked things as all men do. You mistakes just have a bigger impact than others. I've tried to understand why it has to be this way. You say the blood wards protect me ,yet it doesn't protect me from my so called protectors.

Maybe you didn't want me to grow up spoiled like Malfoy, and I'm glad I'm not a snooty prick, but why didn't anyone ever check on me? Why couldn't I have been raised by a trusted wizard outside the wizarding world? I know I'm young and haven't learned as much as you have, nor do I claim to be so clever, yet for so long I hated the nameless one who left me on the Dursleys doorstep and the long years of suffering in the dark.

The strongest steel is forged in scorching flames to create a better weapon. You left me in the fire to long and now I will be broken. For whatever reasons it's happened and in the end I forgive you it all and beg you fix your mistakes and be a better headmaster, a better man, and a better friend to those who trust in you. Get those wards up around the forest, get rid of the acromantulas, clear Sirius's name and get him medical and mental help. Make the Wizingdom a better place for the whole of the Wizarding World.

With love and regret

Harry James Potter

P.S. please kick Voldemort's ass. Try using your political influence to prove he's a half blood it will definitely shake his support.


	7. Mr& Mrs Weasley

_Dear Mr.& Mrs. Weasley _

_I want you to know how much I'm going to miss you both. For a long time I thought the way I grew up was normal. I believed the Dursleys when they said I was a burden , a worthless freak, that what they did was for my own good. _

_I remember when I first came to the burrow before second year. Mrs. Weasley was so mad about the flying car and Mr. Weasley wanted to know how it went. They really did rescue me. Uncle Vernon hadn't started beating me again ,but he did put bars on the windows and lock me up. I got a can of cold soup through a cat flap in the door. I think the bars are still in Mr. Weasleys shed. _

_The Dursleys have always been clean freaks every thing must be in the right place. Your house has loads of things seemingly spread out everywhere. I was never comfortable at my relatives house unless I was in my cupboard after they had gone to sleep. It meant no chores or beatings. I could rest then. I was always lonely there ,but the burrow always had someone to talk to._

_I love your cooking Mrs. Weasley I know I'm small ,but that's because I didn't get to eat much when I was younger. I think your cooking really helped me grow bigger and stronger. Your care packages really have kept me from starving and reminded me someone cared._

_I'm sorry I put your children in danger. It was know that I look back on it selfish of me to drag them into my dangerous adventures. During first year Ron helped me save the Philosophers stone from Voldemort ( fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself). He played us across a giant chess board and sacrificed himself to the queen so we could go ahead. _

_In our second year Mr. Malfoy slipped the cursed diary into Ginny's cauldron that day at Diagon alley in Flourish and Blotts. When she wrote in the diary she told Tom about me and he used her to get to me and for that I am so very sorry. For a while I had the diary and even wrote in it ,but didn't suspect it to be so evil. Ron came with me into the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny (he's a good big brother.) I'm glad he got stuck behind the rock slide I don't think I could have protected him otherwise._

_I'm afraid your going to be one of Voldemort's targets because of how much I care for you, and I admit even though its dangerous I'm selfish enough that I want to stay with you again. I hope and pray your family comes out of this war together. The thought of something happening to any of you …I can't think of that._

_I have to admit to something now. I've stolen from you and I'm sorry I did it ,but I planned on getting it back to you I was to embarrassed to ask to borrow it. You'll find your copy of the Tales of the Beedle the Bard in the bottom of my trunk._

_I saw it last summer and wanted to read it. I know I'm to old for it ,but I've never read fairy tales before, so I took it to school and read it when the others were asleep. I love the tale of the three brothers the best._

_Please don't take this the wrong way I know you work hard to take care of your kids. I've left you and your children most all of my fortune save what I have given to some others. You're the closest thing to a family I've ever had and It always hurt to see you trying to get by._

_I'd always remember my life at the Dursleys and want to help. I know the value of money really I do. I've always been given the scraps and told I should be grateful for them. Dudley's second hand clothes and school things. I would trade all the money I've got to see my parents and to hug my mother. _

_Mrs. Weasley I want to thank you for what you did after the tournament in the hospital wing. The Dursleys didn't touch me unless it was to hit me, so I admit I'm a bit sensitive to peoples touch. You gave me a hug and for a moment I thought I knew what it was like to have a mum. _

_Thank you so much for that and everything else you've done. I admit sometimes when I was at the burrow I felt at home and thought of you all as family. You're the closest things I've ever had to parents and I love you both. When I'm gone I hope you can morn me and move on, you'll still have your children. Goodbye_

_With Love_

_Harry James Potter _


	8. McGonagall

_**Dear professor McGonagall **_

_**First I want to say I don't blame you. You may be the Head of house but you have a lot of students its not your fault if one slips through the cracks once in a while. These things happen. To be honest I don't trust adults, I haven't for a very long time, in fact I'm not sure if I ever did. The Dursleys taught me how dangerous that is.**_

_**I never felt I could say anything and in truth it was obvious in many ways. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard I lived in for the first ten years of my life. I was so small in first year wasn't I, my clothes are all of my cousins old cast offs, I wore the same ones through out my school years, I wondered why Madam Pomfrey never noticed any of the scars, why no one saw that I never wore T-shirts, It was actually really difficult to find that full body swim suit I used in the tournament, but it covered the scars so it was worth it. **_

_**When I came to you in first year and told you about the stone I thought you would take care of it because that's what grown ups are suppose to do. Keep the kids safe and scare away the monsters. I trusted you once and then I took care of things myself. Don't worry its like that with everyone, not just you. In second year I knew none of the adults would believe me if I told them I was hearing a spooky voice in the walls saying "Kill, let me rip you, I smell blood, kill" Hearing voices even in the wizarding world isn't good.**_

_**There was one thing that really upset me. The fact that even though you knew I was being shunned in my second year by the entire school you did nothing to help me or even point out that gee the potters have no relation to the Slytherin line ( unless you know something that I don't). In my third year no one bothered to explain to me about Sirius Black, I'd think that would be kind of important what with him being out to kill me and all, but no I was watched like a hawk ,though it didn't stop me from sneaking out into hogs made and hearing you and the professors discussing my families betrayal like gossip with the minister. It was a low blow, I stumbled back to the castle with nothing ,but the searing pain inside and the conviction that I had to kill him. I think If I'd gotten the chance I would have.**_

_**Forth year was hell on earth, the castle which had been my sanctuary suddenly seemed a prison. I was surrounded by suspicion, scorn and mockery which again I got no help with. Students paraded up and down the halls and in and out of classes wearing Potter Stinks badges and I was insulted and shunned once more by my peers. Throughout the tournament the most helpful person to me was a death eater. No one else saw fit to maybe just sit down with me to talk and in a way that's all I really wanted someone to say their there for me and I'm not alone.**_

_**Its over now I suppose and In a way I'm glad I've never really thought I'd reach adulthood, though most might be surprised to find out how I died. I'm not I've kind of always thought this might happen. Anyway I wanted you to know even with all that's happened I'm glad you were my teacher (you've never tried to kill me) I learned a lot from you and you are a good head of house even if I was overlooked. I say again it happens and as the boy who lived I don't think anyone would really care to look to close at me as a person so long as I fit their image of my title. I will miss Hogwarts and all of its wonders. Goodbye professor I'll watch over you if I can.**_

_**Sincerely Harry James Potter **_


	9. Remus Lupin

_Dear Remus Lupin (professor Moony)_

_This is your letter. I hesitated to write it first because I wasn't sure about how to express what I wanted. I know how I feel its just difficult to explain it ,so I thought it over as I was laying here and think I got it. I want you to know that after third year I waited. I sent letters which were never answered or maybe just unread. I don't know, but when you left you promised you'd stay in touch and I wanted so badly to know an adult who wasn't like the others._

_I thought you were different not because you're a werewolf ,but because Sirius is sick from Azkaban, he gets confused and thinks I'm my dad and that's ok because I know he can't help that and doesn't mean to hurt me. The teachers never looked at me as a student or kid because I was always the boy who lived or the troublemaker. My life was always being threatened and none of them protected me or even talked to me about anything. When you taught me to fight the dementors I was sure I had found a competent adult who could see me. Sometimes at night when I was in my cupboard I'd dream and dream of some unknown relation coming to take me away, but it had never happened and I was trapped in the dark without a light. _

_Why didn't you take custody of me? You were never registered as a werewolf with the Ministry. No one knew about your condition. They would have let you take me if you had stepped forward. But you didn't and I guess I didn't matter because mum and dad were dead and your other friends were gone as well. Please don't think I don't understand_

_I really do. Since I was little I've always been called a freak, a burden on society, my relatives made sure I knew it when they beat me, they thought they could squash the magic out of me. People wouldn't let me play with their children because they thought I was strange, the kids were afraid of my cousins gang and knew they weren't aloud to talk to me so I never had friends before Hogwarts. _

_I know what its like to be an outcast and I want you to know I understand. It hurts that you don't want me around ,but I can understand that. I know I bring death to those around me, mum, dad, cedric, Quirrel, the Flamels. I hope you know I will do my best to watch over you with mum and dad._

_Love Harry James Potter_

_Son of Lily and James Potter, Godson of Sirius Black, Heir of the Marauders, Boy-Who-Lived, Freak from the Cupboard_


	10. Chapter 10

THE END BY MARY QUIET CONTRARY

I will be putting my stories up for adoption. This means if you would like to use what's already posted and continue the story yourself, please feel free. Some people have told me I should keep going, but writing which I once enjoyed has now become an albatrose around my neck along with a lot of other things in my life. To the reviewers and readers I hope you enjoyed the stories and if anyone wants to use what I've written so far to make more, then may the muses sing you through

ALL STORIES MUST BE ADOPTED OR DELETED BY 6-20-12. Please let me know if you'd like to use what's there. I am also willing to send along the original plot notes, or you could just take the story down the rabbit hole. Thanks

Up for adoption are

A different kind of bravery

A mothers blessing and curse

Balance of reality

Serpent awakening (this seems to be very popular and I hope someone will continue it)

The goodbye letters

The graves of friend and foe

The veil and dreamers reality

Many of my complete stories like will you read me a fairy tale will be given to my friend greenbow.


End file.
